Resurrección
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Cuando las tijeras desenvainaron su misión contra las trenzas azules, Bulma cerró los ojos con gratitud. Allí arriba, en ese espacio atormentado, todo estaba siendo recortado en mechones". A veces, un corte de cabello significa más que un cambio de look. Drabble sobre Bulma y la versatilidad de su cabello.


.

.

* * *

Ahora que me estoy sintiendo algo abrumada, me surgió una manía por querer cortar mi cabello, tal vez como metáfora de recortar mis pesares. A veces, un corte significa más que un simple cambio de look, ¿no lo creen? Bulma es testigo de ello.

Dedicado a tres hermosuras: **Schala S,** por comprenderme siempre y desvelarse conmigo; **Silvin Lewis Dragneel** , porque ella es valiente para ir a la estética y siempre quedar preciosa; **Srta. Sophie Brief,** porque ella sabe sonreír ante las penas y los cortes pasados. A las tres porque **las amo**.

 _ **¡Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

.

.

.

 _ **Resurrección**_

.

.

.

El espejo se mostraba impávido ante ella, y eso no debía ser. Una despampanante belleza como la de Bulma confería al menos un empañamiento en el cristal, pero éste se obstinaba indiferente, por más rímel en las pestañas o rubor en las mejillas de la huésped del tocador. Cuando tuvo que rendirse a que ningún labial subyugó la languidez de su aspecto, evadió más empeños cosméticos e intentó compensar el look con un atuendo de lo más sensual.

No bien saliendo del aposento, el vidrio de las ventanas rumbo al laboratorio la hostigó un tanto más. El top delineaba afinadamente sus más prominentes virtudes, claro, pero allí arriba todo lucía superfluo. Para evitar el delatador disgusto de más reflejos intrusos, tuvo que andar con las pupilas concentradas en no pisar las grietas del camino.

Ya en el laboratorio, entre químicos y fórmulas, Bulma pudo regalarse una parcial serenidad, muy ajena de inseguridades vanidosas o retoques de maquillaje. Mas, durante el excitante primor de un experimento, la impecabilidad cristalina de los tubos de ensayo y las matraces la noqueó con su inadvertido brillo y el reflejo de aquella insuficiencia madrugadora. Continuaba desaliñada, demudada, desvelada, preocupada, taciturna. Ni las fragancias parisinas o cremas humectantes opacaban la fluorescencia de un ánimo decaído. El pesar era más denso que el maquillaje, más prominente que la belleza.

El eco de un portazo se conjuntó con el suspiro de Bulma, cual ritmo de marcha hacia aquella solución en la capital.

(…)

Este espacio era más piadoso con su paranoia, de augurios esperanzadores, espejos empáticos y aromas de acondicionador. Jamás visitaba un mismo salón de belleza dos veces, pero la promesa de cualquiera de ellos le regalaba la misma comodidad.

—¿Qué corte desea, señorita? —la estilista preparó el talento de sus dedos.

—Sorpréndeme —sonrió Bulma, al tiempo que ella misma giró su asiento de espaldas al espejo.

Que quedara al azar. Así debía ser siempre, porque, si la vida nunca advirtió el método de su fastidio, Bulma tampoco se permitiría un vistazo anticipado de su resurrección.

Cuando las tijeras desenvainaron su misión contra las trenzas azules, Bulma cerró los ojos con gratitud. Allí arriba, en ese espacio atormentado por incertidumbre, pasiones, nostalgia, rencores y temor, todo estaba siendo recortado en mechones. Bulma sentía que su cabello se aferraba a sus preocupaciones para desplomarse juntos hacia el suelo del salón. Lo que ya no servía, que no funcionaba con lo que ella quería ser, limitaría su toxicidad a los azulejos de un local prontamente olvidado. Al salir, ella estaba decidida a despedirse pisándolos.

No miró el resultado, como de costumbre. Sin más, abandonó la estética luego de haber pagado el rescate de su paz, dejando atrás el cabello y la aflicción. No fue hasta encararse con el primer cristal de un edificio que, para suspiro de su hermosura, el reflejo le aseguró que las cosas marcharían tan bellamente como ella misma lucía.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Todo mi cariño y bendiciones!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el calzón de mis nalguitas al aire._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
